Cameras and other types of sensing devices (e.g., microphones) are able to monitor an environment by capturing still images, video images, and audio of the environment. Increasingly, however, it is desired to detect and monitor the physical positions and movements of objects, including users, within an environment. Three-dimensional (3D) cameras may capture a 3D depth map of the environment, which may allow a system to attempt to determine the location and movement of objects within the environment. Yet, due to noise and/or interference associated with the 3D depth map, the outline or contour of the objects present within the environment may appear to be broken or incomplete. As a result, it may be difficult to determine location points that correspond to where objects begin and where those objects end. Therefore, detecting the location and movement of objects within the environment may prove to be inaccurate and time-consuming.